It's Pain That Keeps Her Going
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: After losing everyone but Sai Sakura starts anew. Five years has passed and she hasn't talked to any of them, when the past comes back and her secret it tested to the limit, her addiction will keep her sane til they find out FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Hey everyone I bet you were hoping Shades of Darkness but they will make do til I slap my head until ideas come out. This has been in my head for so long since the start of Shades of Darkness and Romantically Distant said it was really good so here we are!**

** The coupling is still a debate and I want to hear from you guys!**

**Should it be:**

**Sai**

**or**

**Itachi? **

**I do say that Shades of Darkness chapter nine will be done soon! This will be on going as well just wayyy shorter then Shades of Darkness I don't plan to make this long So read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters, Just Neko and the plot (Yes Neko is returning and I do not plan to kill her this time...Maybe don't trust me on that.)**

* * *

After everything they went through. They stood side by side defending each other and were all great friends. But when someone new joined them**, **the rest of the group ignored a small girl when bright pink hair and emerald eyes.

They were all 17 and seniors. Sakura Haruno was the top**,** female student. She had the greatest friends, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai all stood by her. She had the perfect boyfriend, the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha**, **who was attending a University.

Sakura wished to be a doctor to help others and tend to the wounded. Her teachers supported her and her friends agreed to help her reach her goal.

But everything changed when a girl with bright red hair that was cut unevenly and brown ugly glasses that were right in front her matching red eyes showed up. Her name was Karin. Sakura hated her. She had a horrible personality and always insulted and hit Sakura**;**what hurt our young pink heroine the most was no body stopped the one hurting her.

All of her friends left her one by one**.**

First Ino left her**,**who was followed by a few others and then lastly Hinata**.**

Sakura would have thought that Naruto and Sasuke would stick by her, but no**.**Only Sai didn't believe Karin and even though after she had changed them and now hated Sai, he didn't care. He cared a lot for Sakura and never left her side. The one that hurt her the most was the loss of her love Itachi.

Karin had everyone under her finger. And when she told Itachi that Sakura was cheating on him, at first he didn't believe her but when she showed pictures of 'Sakura' with another guy well he broke it off but not before leaving Sakura with a pretty purple mark on her cheek. The girl in the photo was not Sakura, it was Karin. And a few days after they broke up Itachi started to date Karin.

Sai was the only one who took care of her afterwards. He patched her up and made sure she was alright. Her dream to become a doctor got stronger**;**she wanted them to see that the young innocent and sweet Sakura Haruno was dead. She would become a big name and make them suffer. And show them that the new Sakura didn't need the false friends that she thought would be by her side forever. She only needed herself and Sai until she met her new**,**female best friend, a girl named Neko a year later and her mentor Tsuande. Tsuande, a world famous surgeon, took Neko and Sakura under her wing to become doctors and they were like her daughters**.**

Our story begins 5 years after her friends betrayed her. She became a doctor and had a dark secret that only Neko, Sai and Tsuande knew, one that could cost the rosette her life.

* * *

**Secrets can kill you. I had a hard time writing this but I had this happen to me but it was my best friend who stayed by me and i don't do what Sakura is doing, I write to let out my sadness and Anger. **

**So I have a blog now. I will post it here and I have an update on Shades of Darkness there. I also plan to post an original story there too in a month or two!**

**.ca/2012_03_01_**

**Put .com if you have too!**

**So you all either the next chapter of this or Shades of Darkness!**

**~Neko~**


End file.
